The present invention relates to a bagging system adapted for attachment to a lawn mower for the purpose of directing clippings from the mower to a bag or other receptacle, and more specifically relates to such systems as include an assist for aiding in the conveyance of the clippings.
It is well known to provide lawn mowers with clipping collectors including ductwork which carry the clippings from the mower housing discharge opening to a receptacle carried by the mower. In order to assist the mower blade or blades in effecting movement of the clippings through the ductwork, it is known to provide blower impellers mounted in the ductwork, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,249, which issued to Tackett on Mar. 18, 1980, such that the clippings are drawn into and discharged by the blower blades. Another assist blower position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,398 which issued to Aumann et al on June 20, 1978 and shows the blower arranged so as to create a vacuum in the collection receptacle.
The first of these blower-assisted arrangements suffers from the disadvantage of undue power consumption and wear due to the fact that the blades must "handle" the clippings. The second of the arrangements suffers from the disadvantage that the vacuum is created in an area somewhat remote from the mower discharge opening which necessitates a relatively large blower unit in order for the vacuum to be effective in drawing material through the ductwork.